The
by Luna boh22
Summary: This takes place when Walker was looking for people to become Druids. He comes across a girl who has magical powers & is willing to become a Druid. I can't think of a title name. Oh well. R&R PLEASE!
1. Aislin

AN: I am still at the beginning of Isle Witch. So yeah. & i dont own any of the characters or anything you recognize. I know in my story i'm saying my character Aislin, wrote the shannara books but you know she didn't she is a fictional person (Duh!)  
  
This takes place when Walker is searching for people to become Druids. He went to the highlands to ask people there. The cottage is in the highlands, in a farm a little ways away from Leah.  
  
"What I have I told you about using magic!!??"Aislin's step dad roared."NOW GET OUT YOU LITTLE WITCH!!"  
  
"NO! I WILL NOT! YOU GET OUT NOBODY HERE WANTS YOU!!!"  
  
"OF COURSE THEY DO-!"Aislin snorted."GET OUT!! NOW!!"  
  
"SHUT UP YOU STUPID, FAT, BALDING DRUNK!!"  
  
"I USED THAT MAGIC TO HEAL MOM & IT WAS YOUR FLAUT SHE GOT HURT!!"  
  
"THATS IT GET OUT YOU WITCH!!" He pick her up & pushed/tossed her outside into the growing darkness.   
  
***  
  
Aislin was seething. Her mom, Lyneth, had fallen down the stairs to the cellar getting some more ale for Leander. She broke her leg & was crying for help. Leander walked to the top of the stairs & started yelling for her to get up, that her leg was no broken & that she was a whinny wench that was very lazy.   
  
Her older brother, Yukio were working in the field, her little sister Awen was asleep & her eldest brother Casimir was visiting Leah. Aislin was taking a walk in the woods & was heading back home. She heard the cries of her mother & rushed back.   
  
When she got there her drunken step dad was still yelling at her calling her names. In a fury Aislin shoved him aside with such & he flew 30 feet & hit a tree, he was knocked out. She ignored him & jumped down the stairs with cat like ease.   
  
She reached down & embraced her mother & soothed her. Telling her to relax & everything would be ok, She gave her mom a root that would ease the pain & make her fall asleep.  
  
Aislin Ambrose waited until her mom fell asleep & then put her hands over her mom's wound & closed her eyes. Her hands glowed & she touched Lyneth's leg & it flinched, then relaxed. She held her hand there until the would was healed.   
  
Aislin picked up her mom, started walking up the stairs & looked at her. Lyneth was slight & short, she had slanted eyebrows & pointed ears underneath shoulder length dark auburn hair. Her breathing was slowing & steady, now & not hard like it had been when she was hurt. Aislin put her mother on her bed & sat by her side until she woke up.  
  
***  
  
"I hate him why does he even exist?"Aislin was a slight figure with elven features & waist length curly dark auburn hair, fathomless blue eyes & a splash of freckles on her nose & cheaks. She was bearly an adult. She was wearing a white peasent shirt with quarter length sleeves that flared out, shorts & a dark blue cloak. She wore a slender sword at her waist & an ash bow on her back.   
  
She walked down the familiar forest path only she knew, by heart at least. Aislin came to the cottage she built a year ago to get away from her step dad or brothers or any other reason.   
  
Aislin Ambrose paused. she thought she sensed something. A barely noticeable rustle of leaves, that could be mistaken for an over active imagination. It could not be the wind, she thought, I would have felt it. She strained her ears trying to hear it again. Nothing. Maybe I miss heard, Oh well I doubt anyone in the highlands is able to hurt me...unless they caught me off gaurd.She snorted at the thought. As if.  
  
She got to her cottage. It was a small place built of stones stuck together by a solution she found in a plant mixed with another plant. The roof was made well & so was the rest of the house. She had put in a small porch earlier this year. & was currently working on the garden.  
  
Aislin grasped the doorknob, she muttered a word & the door swung open & shut behind her.  
  
Once inside the Elf lit all of the lamps & grabbed a fish she caught earlier today, Aislin cleaned the fish & started cooking it & some of the rice she bought from a travler earlier that week. While the food was cooking, she sat down opened the book she was currently writing a story about all of the Shannara characters playing truth or dare. Her best friend Marlon Leah had taught her the game. She had many books, all of them she wrote. She wanted to write about the adventures of the Ohsmfords & the house of Shannara.  
  
She knock over & broke her glass of ale putting her feet on the table & leaning her chair back thinking. She swore & sat up. Aislin put her hand over then glass & it put itself back together & flew up to her hand. She sighed & poured more into her glass. She went to sit back down & there was a knock at the door. She started & dropped her glass again."COME ON!! Thats the 2nd time in 5 minutes!!"  
  
She sighed & opened the door & gasped. The person who was standing there she recognized at once.  
  
AN: I'm evil! Cliffy!! I hate them too. I will try to update as soon as possible. Hopefully it will be tonight.  
  
Reveiw please!! I LOVE reveiws & I will update sooner with more reviews!  
  
Oodles of Tootles ~Luna~ 


	2. Walker

The Druid Walker was walking through the highlands. He had looked everywhere for someone to join him. He discided that if he could not find anyone he would try back in a few years. This was his last hope, going to Leah to find somebody there. After an hour of walking he finally reached Leah. He asked around if anyone wanted to join. He tried the Leah's home but the father Kyran refused to be disturbed & the eldest son Kuri Leah was off exploring & the younger son Marlon, who was 2 years younger then him. was visiting his friend who lived in a farm west of Leah. Walker had tried Kyran countless times but to no avail so he gave up & looked for the younger sibling. He spent the night at the inn & was off at the break of dawn, when the most of thetown was still asleep.  
  
Walker followed the directions to the little farm house he got from someone at the inn. He followed the stream & then went on the little path to the house. He stopped just to drink because that was all he had & had forgot to stop to get more. He saw the house it was a small house with a porch.  
  
He felt the present of magic & started walking faster.He stopped at the edge of the forest. Then he heard yelling something about magic & drunks, a door open & someone flew out & hit the ground. It was a girl who was barely grown with long dark red curly hair. He watched her get up & sigh, then start walking in to the forest. He hesitated then followed her, he put his invisibility thng on, just in case. She stopped & looked right at him. she was confused but then ignored it & kept walking.  
  
The girl & Walker got to a small cottage. The girl muttered a word, he could make out. Then the door flew open then swung close with out the her touching it again.  
  
Her looked through the window & saw her cooking, His stomach growled. He noticed that she had a big book case filled with books. As she was writing in it. She knocked over her then she put her hand over the mess & it put it self back together & flew in to her hand. Magic! Walker thought, She can use magic! Maybe she will jion & shes elven, even better.   
  
He knocked on the door & her heard a glass break."COME ON THATS THE 2ND GLASS IN 5 MINUTES!!" The door opened & she gasped when she saw him."YOUR WALKER!" The Elf looked about ready to explode with excitement ."HI! I'm Aislin! Please come in! come in!"  
  
Walker looked around saw the cottage was cozy. He looked at the food It looked about ready. Aislin followed his gaze."Hungry?"  
  
"Yes very."  
  
She dished him up some rice & fish & gave him a glass of ale. He ate it hungerly."Don't drop that please or else it would have been the 3rd time in about 10 minutes." She laughed. "So why are you here Walker?"  
  
"I was looking for Marlon Leah & I came across you & I saw you fix that glass it has no evidence that it ever broke. Thats a very interesting. Do you have innate magic?"  
  
"Yes" She smiled."I'm very good friends with him, Marlon." He raised an eyebrow at her."What?"  
  
"Just good friends?" He said jokingly.She laughed & punched his shoulder playfully."Did you write all of those books?"  
  
"YUP!"  
  
The Druid got up & walked the the bookcase."Shannara? You wrote books about the Ohmsfords?"  
  
"Maybe."She laughed."Yes I did! & all of their adventures! Including yours Walker Boh! Decendent of Kimber Boh & Brin Ohmsford!"She got up & opened a book called The Scions of Shannara."Read"  
  
He started reading "I was so foolish back then."  
  
"You can stay here for the night if you need a place to sleep, don't worry about me I like to sleep on the roof I made a flat spot with blankets up there."  
  
"I would like that."Walker looked at the book she was writing with a huge smile on & trying her hardest not to laugh. "What are you writing now?"  
  
Aislin lost her composure & fell on the floor laughing like crazy" A little creation of my own, truth or dare story with you when you hated Allanon & the rest of all of the people from the stories."  
  
"Whats Truth or dare?"  
  
"Its a great game, it's where someone asks truth or dare & if the other person says dare they have to do what ever the other says. If they say truth then they have to tell the truth of a question the other asked."  
  
"Oh. Sounds fun. You make it up?"  
  
"Nope Marlon taught me! Great guy you have to meet him. Though all of the Leahs sounded like cool people."  
  
"Morgan was a good person"He nodded in agreement."What were you laughin at?  
  
"I just had you dress up in a pink frilly dress & dance with Allanon who was wearing a monkey suit & with a purple top hat."  
  
Walker stared "Why?! Why would you have me & Allanon dance?! IN A DRESS? & A MONKEY SUIT??!!"He bursted out laughing.  
  
After an hour of talking"Aislin do you want to become a Druid?"  
  
Aislin screamed"YES!! When can we go!? When can you start teaching me?! OHHH!!! I can't WAIT to get out of the highlands-"She paused"My mom. Who will take care of her?"  
  
"Your brothers & your step dad can-"  
  
"No they can't my step dad is the reason & my brothers are always working & have no magic to help her."  
  
"She can come"  
  
"Really?! Thank you so much!"She ran over & hugged him."I have to go back & tell her-"She stopped ridged with fear as a scream tore through the late summer night."MOM!!"Aislin took off out the door faster then Walker thought possible.  
  
Walker followed. They got there in minutes. Aislin did not stop at the door & just broke it down without slowing. Lyneth was curled up on the floor sobbing in pain & grief & Leander was kicking & yelling at her. He paused & stared at Aislin then at Walker. "I knew it you little slut! I was just telling your mom about where you were going, when she started to defend you & now look where that got her! It's your fault she's hurt! If you didn't exsist i would not have to beat her up! Why are you even here go back to-"He didn't finish when Aislin lost all control. Power surged through her slight body. Fire spurted from her. She gave herself over to the magic. The house started on fire.  
  
Walker put up a sheild just in time. He ran to Lyneth & carried her out of the house. He heard Leander scream in pain. Shades! He thought, She's going to kill him! He ran back in to the house to try & stop Aislin.  
  
Aislin Ambrose heard a voice saying stop! Aislin what are you doing?!But she ignored it. Another voice added to the sceaming. It was familiar, but she didn't care. Then she ran out of energy & clasped.  
  
Ohh cliffy!! Sorry i want to stop here!  
  
Please review!! I love reviews They are yummy even the bad ones! Mmm Spicy! 


	3. Fire

AN: OK here is the next chappie lets see where my mind takes me!! Well anyways I dont own blah blah blah.... Ok done with that now onward with the story!  
  
Walker ran to the house, he had to stop her. She was getting lost in the magic. He heard a little girl crying he ran to the place & saw the little brown haired girl girl crying. He picked her up & jumped out the window. He set the Awen next to Lyneth & ran to stop Aislin. Her older brother Yukio was already there running into the house.  
  
"STOP!! AISLIN!! What are you doing!" Yukio yelled.   
  
"You fool get back here!!"Walker yelled."YOUR GOING TO GET KILLED!!" Walker ran as fast as he could. To late, Walker thought. Yukio had grabbed on to Aislin trying to throw her down. In turn he started on fire & started screaming. Aislin then ran out of power & clapsed.   
  
Walker walked up to her & picked her up & placed her by her mom & sister. He checked to see if Yukio & Leander's bodies were still there. All that was left were ashes. The house had burnt down & the fires when out after a few minutes.  
  
He looked at Lyneth. She had quite a few bruises but nothing to serious. She was knocked out by a blow to the head but she should be alright. Awen was alright just cried herself to sleep.   
  
After a little bit Lyneth began to stir. "What happen?" She asked looking around. She caught sight of her daughters"Awen... ?Aislin...?She looked up at Walker "Are they-"She choked on the words.  
  
"No they're not" As if on que Awen started to stir. Lyneth ran to hug her."See."  
  
"What about Leander & Yukio. Are they alright?"  
  
"No I'm sorry I could do nothing to save them. Aislin has more power then I expected. More then me. If I had tried to stop her, I would be gone as well. I'm sorry"  
  
"No its not your fault."She sobbed."I-I can understand why she would hurt Leander b-but why Y-yukio?"  
  
"She couldn't help it she lost herself in the magic. She only stopped when she ran out of energy."  
  
"& wait who are you. Was Leander right?"She said tearfully"About Aislin-?"  
  
"No Aislin is a very good girl. She would never do that. Never. She goes every night to a cottage she built in the forest. & I am Walker, the Druid."  
  
"I figured something like that" She started sobbing again & could not stop."Poor Yukio! He always wanted to meet you & go on an adventure."  
  
"I came to your daughter when I found she had powers & asked her to become a Druid. She agreed only if you came. I agreed then this happened.I'm sorry Lyneth."  
  
***  
  
Aislin stirred an hour later. What happened, she thought her eyes still closed. The memories came flooding back. Her closed tighter wishing with all of her might that it was just a dream.That she just fell asleep on the ground. She felt a reasurring hand on her shoulder. Her eyes opened involentarily.  
  
She saw Walker's face & burst into tears. It wasn't a dream. She killed her brother & step dad. She shoved Walker's hand off, stood up & ran. As fast as her weak body could carry her. She heard yelling telling her to come back & it was not your fault.  
  
Aislin ran not knoiwing where she was going.As long it's away from here, She thought. She kept running.When she could no longer run she just clasped into a ball & sobbed. She did not notice the rain starting to fall or the hands that picked her up & carried her away.  
  
I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. oh well.  
  
R&R PLEASE!! 


End file.
